You Can't Stop The Beat
by SigningOff
Summary: Jacob tries to cheer Bella up. A Bella and Jacob story. Lemons ahead, but not in all chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, after reading Breaking Dawn, I decided I liked Jacob better than Edward (Don't shoot me, please. I'm still an Edward fan too!), but I still think Bella and Edward are meant to be. I think it's like this: Bella and Jacob are soulmates, but Edward comes in with his general vampire hotness, and Jacob just can't compete with that. Get what I'm sayin'? So, yes, I still support Bella and Edward. I just wrote this for fun. And I'm not exactly sure where this falls into the Twilight timeline, just stick it in wherever it makes the most since. I read all the books back to back so they all sort of blended together. Also, as of now, the title has absolutely nothing to do with the story. Nothing. I just like the song. Also, I think this author's note is getting way too long, so I'll shut up now.**

**Disclaimer: You guys know I do not own Twilight. Or any of the other books. You know this. **

* * *

**You Can't Stop The Beat**

Bella padded barefoot to see who was at the door. While she walked down the stairs she thought of her day; today had been particularly bad, she hadn't even changed out of her pajamas. Of course, Charlie noticed but chose not to say anything. It was as if ever since he left, everything around her seemed uninteresting and crawled along at a snail's pace. She never referred to him by name anymore, it only made her pain worse.

She opened the door and was surprised to see Jake standing there.

"Uh, hey Jake...." she said, moving so he could come in. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to see you Bells, you seemed to be having a bad day." he explained, walking into the living room.

"How'd you know?" Bella asked even though she already know the answer.

"'Cause you didn't return any of my calls. I thought you might have tripped over your own feet and died or something." he teased.

He looked at her and saw that her hair was messy and that she had her pajamas on even though it was barely even ten.

"Really bad day, Bells?" he asked.

"Can't hide anything from Jake." Bella thought. She just nodded.

"Where's Charlie?" Jake asked.

"He's gone back to the station. He won't be back until midnight." Bella explained as she went back upstairs. She really didn't feel like talking to anyone right now and decided that it would be better to just ignore the situation than try to kick Jake out.

Jake watched her move up the stairs. He thought about leaving, but decided he'd try to cheer her up anyway.

Bella lay on top of her bedspread. She heard Jake knock at her door and ignored him.

"I'm not going away that easy, Bella." Jacob called through the door.

Bella didn't respond.

"I'm coming in Bella. I hope your decent." Jacob said, opening the door slowly. He saw her just lying there, trying to ignore him. "Bella, you're letting him get to you too much." he told her, standing awkwardly just inside the door.

Bella really didn't feel like hearing anyone talk, let alone someone who had no idea how she felt. "Shut up, Jake." The pillow muffled her words. Bella looked in the opposite direction of him. Suddenly she felt him lying down beside her on her tiny bed. She turned to face him.

"Jake, you're not making me feel any better." she told him.

"Aw, c'mon Bells. Cheer up. For me, please?" he asked.

She just stared at him. Jacob stared back.

Before he knew it, he had pressed his lips against hers. Bella was surprised by the kiss, but she knew how he felt about her and, to tell the truth actually, had tried to kiss her a couple times before. But something was different this time. Usually she pushed him away and told him to behave or he'd be going outside. But she didn't want to this time. She closed her eyes and enjoyed it.

"I've had a horrible day, a horrible week, pretty much a horrible forever since he left. Can't I feel special today?" Bella thought. And that's exactly how the kiss made her feel.

She opened one eye a tiny bit and saw that Jacob's eyebrows were raised with surprise. She giggled and pulled away. Jacob looked at her with surprise, waiting on her to freak out. "Kiss me again, please, Jake?" she asked. He still looked at her as if she were crazy, but obliged.

Bella and Jake lay on Bella's bed, Jake sprinkling her with kisses that made her feel more and more special. She was delighted when Jake discovered that she slept without a bra on.

Bella felt him snap the elastic of her pajama pants and she snapped back to reality.

"Whoa. Jake, stop." she told him. He sat up and looked at her. "I- I think that we're moving a little, scratch that, a lot too fast. I don't want to sleep with you tonight." she stuttered out. "I just let you kiss me and to do all that in one night just might be emotional overload." she explained.

"Okay, Bells. I wasn't expecting you to." Jacob laughed.

She was glad that he was laughing and wasn't upset. She sat up out of his arms and Jacob moved and lay so that his head was at the foot of the bed.

"Get your huge wolfy feet out of my face, Jake!" Bella laughed and pushed them away.

Jake laughed and let his feet hang off the bed.

They lay in silence and thought about different things. One thought was the same between the two of them, though: "Whoa. That was different. I wasn't expecting that to happen."

Jake looked over and saw Bella's feet. "Man, your feet are tiny Bells. They're like munchkin feet!" he laughed.

"Well, you only think that because you and Bigfoot wear the same size." she retorted. Jacob laughed and leaned over and kissed her ankle.

"Ew, Jake, that's disgusting." Bella teased.

"I didn't kiss your foot!" Jake said defensively. Bella giggled.

That both stopped talking and decided to just enjoy the other's company.

Suddenly, Jacob was over her. He pushed her shirt up so her belly was exposed. Bella giggled; it tickled when your stomach was kissed. Jacob kissed just below her belly button and Bella started to get worried again.

"Jake, I told you that I didn't want to sleep with you tonight." she repeated. She didn't think she'd be able to trust herself to stop if things went too far.

"I know, Bells, and I respect that. But you know how I feel about you, and I just want to show you," she looked at him strange, "physically." he tagged on.

Bella froze in thought, "Oh crap, what do I do now? Should I? Let me rephrase that: Why shouldn't I? I can't keep holding out for someone I'm not sure will even come back for me." She made her decision.

She nodded to him. Jake smiled and kissed her stomach again. She felt him tug at her waistband and the underwear underneath. She lifted up and was glad that she had turned the light off when she came in.

As the air hit her below so did the nervousness. She clamped her legs shut.

Jacob hoped that she was just nervous and hadn't changed her mind. He suddenly felt kind of nervous too, it wasn't as if he had done this before either. He pushed that thought out of his mind.

He kissed the inside of her calf and gently pushed her knees apart. He planted a kiss on the inside of her knee. Bella shivered. Jacob kissed up her thigh. He looked up at her for the go ahead once more. She shivered again and nodded to him. She jumped when she felt his kisses reach their destination. Jacob looked up at her to see if she was okay.

"I'm fine. Keep going." her voice was shaky.

Jacob kissed and licked her, always avoiding the small bundle that called for the most attention. Bella took deep breaths and tried not to explode, or melt, or whatever it was that was going to eventually happen.

Small gasps and moans escaped her mouth. Soon she couldn't take anymore of this avoiding the right spot.

"Oh, god, Jacob, you're killing me up here!" she shouted to him.

He ran his tongue across the small bundle of nerves once and she jerked upward.

"Oh, god Jacob, don't stop. Please, please, don't stop." she panted to him. She was trying to keep her voice down so she could hear Charlie's cruiser if it pulled up.

It was as if an electric current ran through her body, making her toes curl, her hips jerk in crazy directions, and her back arch. Jacob gripped her hips and held them down and never slowed. Bella felt the pressure still building up and moaned.

Suddenly, it was like the electric current multiplied by a thousand and reached its boiling point. Bella let out a loud moan and all she could do was arch her back and call out to God. Jacob was starting to have a hard time holding her hips down.

Bella collapsed back to the bed, all her strength spent.

Jacob stopped and stared at her. It was as if she fell asleep instantly. He crawled up beside her and saw that she was obviously awake because she moved to get in his arms.

"God, Jake, where'd that come from?" she said quietly, still breathing hard.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "You sure changed your tune quick. It went from 'I don't think we should....' to 'Oh god don't stop.' pretty fast." he teased.

"Shut up, Jake." she slapped his arm but ended up just bruising her hand.

"I wasn't that loud...." she mumbled, but she was already on her way to dreamland. She decided she'd enjoy falling asleep in his arms before she kicked him out lest Charlie find them, and noticed how warm Jake's skin actually was when she finally drifted off.

And just then Edward was the farthest thing from her mind.

* * *

**A/N: So, I never would have written this if a friend of mine hadn't practically threatened me to write it. So you can all thank Chelsea. Also, this most likely will not be a one-shot, the idea train is chugging with continuations. Can't say how often I'll update it (Although it definitely will not be like every two weeks or more. I hate that as much as you guys.) because I'm working on The Wizard of Oz at school (So fun!), hence the munchkin line, and we have practice practically every day. But I will not leave you guys hanging! So anyway, review! Please. And thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Um, sorry if it took to long to get out. No lemon in this chapter, too bad so sad. Uh, I'm really tired, so I'll just let you get to the story.**

* * *

**You Can't Stop the Beat**

**Chapter 2!!!**

Bella sat on the log and dug her toes into the sand. Jake was in front of her taking the hot dogs off of the fire for them to eat. Here they were, on the same beach where they had first met each other. Quil, Embry, Jared, and some of the others had been there earlier, but they had since wondered off to pursue other interests. This left them all alone.

Bella zoned out temporarily to think about the last three months. The day after their night together Bella had decided to go visit Jake at his house.

Bella knocked on Jacob's front door and waited. Her mind raced. She wasn't sure what she was doing here exactly, and what she'd end up saying, but they had to talk about what had happened last night. She knew Charlie and Billy had gone fishing this morning and decided to take advantage of Jake being home alone. After a couple more knocks, Jacob finally opened the door.

*******************************************************************************************************************

"Hey, Bells. What's up?" he as he yawned and stretched.

"I'm sorry, were you asleep?" she asked as she walked in. She noticed that her watch read 1:45 pm.

"Yeah, I was, but that's okay." he replied.

He went and sat down on the sofa and motioned for Bella to take a seat. She sat down and they looked at each other, each waiting on the other to say what was obviously on both of their minds.

"Listen, Jake, I--" Bella started but Jacob interrupted her.

"I'm sorry about last night, Bella." This definitely caught her off guard.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"I don't know, I just feel like I should apologize about what happened. You were in a bad mood and I took advantage of you." he explained.

Bella couldn't wrap her head around what he was saying. "But, Jake, I don't understand....You didn't take advantage of me, you asked like, three times!" she couldn't help but show a little smile.

He grinned, happy that Bella wasn't upset with him. "So, now that I know that everything is good between us, there's something else on my mind." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Um, do you-- Are we--" he stumbled over his words and ended up just pointing from her to him. Bella caught what he was trying to ask.

"Um, that's what I was going to say. Last night was one of the most amazing nights of my life, but I don't know if I can commit to a relationship right now, Jake."

Jacob's face fell. "This is about him, isn't it? That's the reason you can't 'commit to a relationship', because you still want to wait on the vampire." he accused her.

Once again, Jake knew Bella better than she knew herself. "I don't know, maybe it is Jake. I can't just enter into a relationship when he's still somewhere out there." Bella tried to defend her point, but it was looking stupider by the second.

"Why? Why can't you, Bella? Do you see him anywhere around? No, because he left you Bella. He just left. And I don't think he has any plans on coming back." Jake argued.

Bella stared at him. "You don't know that." she said quietly, but her bubble of hope burst, and she was seeing reality for what it was. He probably wasn't coming back. He probably did just leave her to fend for herself, without a second thought. Bella tried to blink back tears.

"See Bella? That's something I would never do, Bella. I would never leave you." Jake leaned forward to wipe the tear sliding down her cheek.

"Never?" Bella questioned, her voice shaky.

"So please, take a chance for once Bella? Take a chance on me, on us?" Jake asked.

Bella looked into his eyes, searching for something that would show that he may be misleading her. "And you'll never leave me?" Bella whispered.

"Never." Jake answered.

Bella was silent for a moment. "Okay," her breathing hitched, "we can try."

Jake smiled his big wolfy grin and kissed her. Bella felt all his joy and happiness through the kiss. "I kinda enjoy doing that without having to worry about getting hit." Jacob joked. Bella laughed, even though her eyes were still watering.

"Mmm, there's one thing Jake," Bella began. Jacob looked at her expectantly. "Um, can we take it slow? I really don't want to rush into anything." she explained.

"Oh. Yeah, whatever you want, Bells." he agreed quickly. He leaned in for another quick kiss. Bella giggled, "You're not ever gonna get tired of doing that are you?" Jake shook his head and smiled.

*******************************************************************************************************************

And that was it. They actually were taking things slow; they had only just made it back to where they started that first night. They eventually told Embry and Quil (Not as if they didn't already know _everything_ that had happened, thanks to the pack thing.), got around to telling Billy-who wished them best of luck- and Charlie who was ecstatic. He was happy to see some life back into Bella. Most of them were happy, and not the least bit surprised. It was as if everybody was just waiting on Bella to make up her mind.

"What are you smiling about?" Jake asked, coming over to sit beside her with their hot dogs. Bella hadn't realized she was.

"Just you. Me. Us." she laughed.

"Oh really? And what about you-me-us?" Jacob asked, interested.

"Nothing much. Just our history. Can you really believe it's been three months?" she asked.

"Not really. Time's been flying lately." he said.

"Well, I'm glad I get to fly with you." Bella said, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Me too." he replied.

They gulped their hot dogs down so they could be gone before dark. They hopped in Bella's truck and Bella dropped Jacob off after she explained that she was super busy that night and couldn't really hang out.

Bella pulled into her driveway and turned the car off. She slid off the seat carefully because she had a horrible anxious feeling that had appeared suddenly and without warning. Bella shivered and pulled her jacket closer. She stuck her key in the lock and turned it slowly, half-expecting something to be wrong when she opened the door. Bella creaked the door open and stood in the hallway.

"Hey Bells, you got a letter on the kitchen table." Charlie called from the sofa, watching some sport on TV.

Bella breathed a sigh of relief. "It's just a letter. That's what that feeling was for. It's probably just from Mom." She walked in the kitchen and saw a small pink envelope, horribly decorated in flowers and other squigglies.

"What?" she said quietly as she walked to the envelope. She picked it up. It certainly was addressed to Bella Swan, but the return address read something that caught her off guard:

"A. Cullen".

* * *

**A/N: Mmkay, so that's chapter two. This is like, my first time writing just dialogue and no sex, lol, so I'm trying to get the hang of it. I hope it was okay for you guys. I'll have the next chapter up soon if you guys haven't completely abandoned me, lol. So, review pleze! If you're being lazy and don't want to review, alerts make me happy too! But that's no excuse to be lazy! Oh man, I sound like my mom.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry sorry sorry! It's been a crazy busy week. So I'll shut up and just let you get to reading.**

**Disclaimer: Repeat of every single fiction on this website. I don't own them.**

* * *

**You Can't Stop the Beat**

**Chapter 3**

An earthquake shattered everything around her. World War III had started. Earth was being attacked by aliens. No, what actually happened was Bella stood staring at the letter stupidly. Seconds ticked by before Bella reached for the envelope. "My god. What's going on?" she whispered under her breath. She turned it over and over in her hands. It was another whole minute before she decided to open the letter. Inside was pink stationery that had "From inside the mind of Alice Cullen" stamped in the corner. Bella stared at the slanty cursive and thought _"So Alice."_ She read the letter:

_"Dear Bella,_

_I know this letter is a surprise. In fact, you probably just stood and stared at it for a whole ten minutes. Yep, you did, I just saw. So anyway, how are you? I notice that your fashion sense isn't any better. But anyway, I've been watching you. And I AM NOT HAPPY ABOUT THE DANGEROUS THINGS YOU HAVE BEEN DOING, BELLA. There, lecture over. Cut it out, okay? Anyway, just wanted to let you know that I still think of you (you are still one of my best friends), or watch you. However you flip it, I've seen everything that's gone down since we've been gone. So take care! _

_Lots of Love,_

_Alice_

_P.S.: Oh yeah, Edward's coming back to see you tomorrow. Nope, scratch that, tonight. Yeah, he didn't exactly tell me, but you know how he is all about romantic surprises. Since I've been keeping an eye on you, I've seen most everything. Including, um, Jacob**. **Just so you know, I've been taking care to keep this information from Edward. Just thought I'd tell you beforehand so it will lessen your panic attack. Now that I think about it, it probably will only make it worse. Sorry about that!_

_So Sorry and Lots of Love,_

_Alice _

It took a burning sensation in Bella's chest before she realized she wasn't breathing. She took in a deep, shaky breath. She sat down and officially started to panic. This was going to be a very awkward situation. Feelings would be hurt, futures would be changed, and it would be all her fault. She thought she was going to cry.

_Oh god, Alice had said tonight. _Bella thought_._ _Edward would be here tonight._ _So, what, that meant about 10 o'clock? What time is it now?_ She glanced at the microwave. The green numbers glowed 9:45. _Crap, that means in like, 15 minutes! Okay, so that means it's time for action!_

Bella knew that she was going to have to have to take charge of this situation if it wasn't going to turn into a complete disaster. Bella grabbed the letter from where it had fallen to the floor in her shock.

She marched up the stairs and into her room. _Okay,_ she thought standing in the middle of the floor, _give me all ya got Edward._ She looked at her bedside clock and noticed that her whole trek up the stairs had only taken 60 seconds. She felt her courage waver. Waiting for him would be an entirely different story. She decided that taking a shower would be a good way to pass the time and exited to her bathroom.

After her shower she dressed in a long t-shirt with pajama bottoms. She walked to her room and froze in the doorway. Edward was sitting in her window sill waiting for her. _I really should have started locking my windows after he left. s_he thought briefly. Finally seeing him though, after such a long time, she felt like crying. Her eyes raked over his bronze hair, pale skin, and lean build. She was ecstatic to see him, but she didn't show it.

Edward had crossed to her in a second. "Bella." was all he whispered as he took her into his arms. He ran his nose along her neck. Something inside Bella was breaking, she had missed this so much.

"It's been so long." the words that escaped her mouth were barely audible, but of course he heard them.

"I know." he replied.

They stood embraced like that for who knows how long. Bella never wanted to leave his arms. It was like having alcohol after being sober for months; she felt she needed him.

Finally, however, he pulled away from her. "Bella, I'm so sorry I left you. I don't know what made me think I could leave you." he looked so incredibly broken, like every month away had been as hard on him as it was on her.

Bella knew what she wanted to say. She wanted to say she forgave him and everything would be perfect like it was, and they'd pretend that none of this ever happened. But that would be taking a drink of hard liquor after working so hard to be sober. She couldn't do that to herself, not after all the sleepless nights and the times she had been surprised to find herself crying. She'd been through too much to get to the somewhat healed place she was in now. And she couldn't do that to Jacob.

The things she had planned on saying no longer made sense, so she decided to wing it. "Edward." she said looking deep into his eyes. She missed saying his name tremendously. "I've missed you so much, I don't even think I can explain it." She took his face into her hands. "I forgive you, okay? It's not easy to, but I do." she said emphatically, trying to get her point across. Some of the dark sadness seemed to vanish from his face. "But I can't forget. I just... can't." Her temporary sense of courage was depleting quickly and she felt her voice waver.

Edward looked at her. The words seemed to travel across millions of miles before they reached him. "W- what?" he said, pulling away from her. It was the only time Bella had ever heard him stutter in her life. "What?" he repeated. He seemed to snap back to reality and looked around the room. Then he turned his chin up slightly and took a long sniff. Bella thought she knew what he was doing.

"Bella, it smells horrible in here." he said. He took quick sniffs, his nose leading him to the bed. Now Bella was positive. She hadn't changed her sheets since Jacob and she had spent some time on there the night before. "It smells like... something horrible..." he muttered, smelling her bed, "...like...dog." He looked at her confused before shocked horror crossed his face.

He stood like a statue for a minute. "Bella-have you- were- what...." he stuttered out. Make that the second time she had ever heard him stutter.

This was the part that Bella wouldn't enjoy. She felt her chest burning and she knew the tears would come soon. "Edward, you have to understand." she whispered. "I was so alone. Completely alone, even though I was surrounded with people." she felt a tear roll down her cheek. "When you left, I felt like I had nobody. You left me Edward. It was like the sun had suddenly decided to leave. I don't think you know how much I needed you." she was almost sobbing now.

The shadows had returned to Edward's face. Each word she said was breaking his heart into tinier pieces. He didn't want to hear it, though he knew each word was true.

"He was the only one who didn't desert me when I needed people the most. He was there when you weren't." she choked the words out. She was done talking.

They stood staring at each other, Bella crying and Edward looking like he would cry if he could. He finally crossed to her. He took her face into his hands. "Understand ,Bella, I never intended to hurt you so much. You're right, I didn't understand how much you needed me. I thought you'd be able to just forget about me." he paused as if he had to regain his composure.

"I should be grateful to Jacob for saving you." he whispered. He looked into her eyes. "I will always love you, Bella. That will never, ever change." he said this even quieter.

Bella felt his cold lips press against hers in a kiss. She knew it would be their last.

Edward leaned away. He searched her eyes, looking for something that would soothe him, make him feel like less of a monster. There was nothing there.

"Goodbye, Bella." he whispered. He stepped away, and with one lithe movement, was out of the window and gone.

"Goodbye, Edward." Bella whispered, alone.

* * *

**A/N: So I don't know if it's just been an emotional day for me, or if I got really into writing it, but I just felt like bawling by the end of this chapter. And I am not usually a very emotional person. But okay, leave me reviews, alerts, favorited stories, or whatever for me to see in my inbox please! It makes my day! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, I'm sick. I have the flu I think. But anyway, this chapter is short. I've made you guys wait two whole chapters, and I couldn't resist from writing it. So Enjoy!**

* * *

**You Can't Stop the Beat**

**Chapter 4**

Bella bit into the hot dog she had in her hand. She felt so unbelievably happy, she couldn't think of anything that could make this day better. Today was their anniversary. One year together. They had decided to spend the day at the beach celebrating, along with some of the other wolves. The sun was setting however, and the others were just now leaving, she could still see Sam's taillights. So she sat. She sat on the log beside Jake and enjoyed everything around her.

"You know, this is my favorite time of day? When it's really hot and it's not quite light outside, but not quite dark either?" Bella said quietly, nudging Jake in the side.

"I know. What exactly is it called again?" he asked.

"Twilight." Bella answered.

"Hmm. Sounds like the title of a romance novel." Jake said. "Man am I stuffed." he patted his stomach.

"You should be. You and the other guys went through 4 packs of hot dogs by yourselves." Bella laughed.

Jake smiled at her and was silent. Bella stuffed the end of her hot dog in her mouth and wiped her hands together.

"One year together, huh?" Jake said after a moment, partly to himself. "Doesn't seem like that long."

Bella smiled, "You know they say time flies when you're having fun."

Jake looked at her, "You're a cheeseball." he teased.

"What? Just because I speak in cliches?" she laughed at him. "You're the cheeseball," she said, poking him in the side with her index finger, "because, you're the one that insisted we not get gifts for each other."

Jacob laughed, "Okay, okay. About that, I lied."

Bella looked confused. Jacob leaned over and took a little box out of the pocket of his jeans.

Bella looked at him. "Jake. You said--"

Jacob interrupted her, "Yeah, I know, I know. Just open it though." he passed the box to her. Bella rolled her eyes playfully and took the box.

She opened it and stared in shock. "Jake, it's beautiful." she said, taking a beautiful hemp bracelet braided with pink wooden beads into it out of the box.

"You like it?" he asked, taking it to tie around her wrist.

"Of course!" she answered, and waited impatiently for Jacob to tie it on.

"Its, um, well, it's the Quilette equivalent of an engagement ring." he said, finishing the knot.

"Oh, really?" Bella said, holding her wrist up to admire it. "That's nice."

Jacob just stared at her in shock.

About five seconds went by before Bella looked up at him, trying to hide a smile. "I'm just playing with you Jake, of course I'll marry you!" Jacob laughed and took her in his arms. "Only on one condition, though."Bella said, pulling apart. "We are not rushing to do anything. We're both gonna finish school, some college included! Then we can start planning a wedding and whatever." She looked at him.

"Does that college thing apply for me too?" Jacob whined playfully. Bella smiled at him. "Okay okay, college too." Jacob agreed. "Okay, let's get out of here, it's dark out." He said, taking her hand and leading her to the truck.

They sat in the truck for a minute. "Where do you wanna go?" Jake said, sitting behind the wheel.

"Um, Billy is at Charlie's house watching a game. Soooo, let's go to your house." she decided.

"You sure?" Jake asked.

"Mhm. Let's go." Bella said, fingering her bracelet.

Jacob drove them to his house. He let them in and the headed instantly for his room.

"Isn't it weirdly convenient that Billy and Charlie are such good friends?" Bella smiled, flopping onto his bed.

"Yep. They always free up either your or my house for us." Jake said, lying down beside her.

Later, or not all that later actually, Bella and Jacob ended up where they usually do in this situation. Jacob had taken Bella's top off and was playing with the button of her jeans. She let him unbutton them. After sliding them off he crawled back up to her. He slipped one finger under the elastic band of her underwear while kissing her neck.

"This is where you usually stop me, Bella." he said.

"I don't wanna stop tonight, Jacob." Bella whispered back. He looked at her to see if there was confirmation in her eyes. She nodded to him.

Jacob leaned down to kiss her, but he pulled back too soon. "What?" Bella said, playing with the hem of his boxers.

"Um, I'm kinda nervous." he whispered to her.

"Really? Me too." Bella smiled shyly back at him.

"It's like, you look forward to riding the fastest roller coaster ever, I mean, it has loops and everything, and then when you're next in line, you feel like your going to throw up before you even get on." Jacob tried to explain.

"So, you're gonna throw up?" Bella looked at him confused.

"No." Jacob laughed. "Okay, that was a stupid comparison."

Bella smiled " Yeah it was. But you know what the best solution for nervousness is?" she took his face in her hands and brought his lips to hers. "Shut up and take me." she whispered. Jacob needed no more encouragement.

They took turns taking off the rest of their clothes. This was the first time they had ever been completely naked in front of each other. Jake crawled over her and kissed her neck. He slipped one finger between her legs. Bella arched underneath him.

"Are you positive, Bella?" Jacob whispered one more time. Bella nodded, a smile on her face.

Bella held him tight as he slid into her. She flinched as she felt some pain spread through her. "God, that hurts." she whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear.

"You want me to stop?" Jake asked.

Bella took two deep breaths. "No, I'm fine now. Keep going."

Jacob kissed her lips as they started an easy rhythm. Bella had her eyes closed as she enjoyed the sensations coursing through her body. She curled her toes. Bella understood it was her first time, and she appreciated Jacob going slow, but now she was enjoying herself. "Mmm. Harder, Jake." Bella moaned, holding him tighter. Jacob let out a small grunt and did as he was asked.

Soon Bella was close to falling off of the edge. Her toes curled and her hips jerked in odd directions. "God, Jake, don't stop." she moaned. She realized that she was louder than she should have been, and was thankful that Billy wasn't home.

Bella screwed her eyes shut, as she tried to hold back the noises she was making. Then she felt Jacob's fingers on her little bundle of nerves. Bella cried out as she came. She jerked and said Jacob's name as she shook. She heard Jacob let out a loud grunt as he thrust once more and started to shake on top of her. Bella let out one last shriek as she clutched Jacob tight.

Jake collapsed beside her. They both lay there, breathing hard and spent. After catching his breath, Jake pulled Bella to him, like two spoons in a drawer. Bella took his hand and held it, bringing it to the front of her so his arm embraced her. They lay like that for a couple minutes.

Bella broke the silence. "I feel like I should say something melodramatic. Like, 'that was better than all the stars and the moon and the sun combined'." she paused. "But all I can say is, 'That was amazing.'" She giggled.

She turned to face him. "Oh god, I'm giggling like a little girl. See how happy you make me?" she leaned forward to kiss his lips.

Jacob smiled. "I love you Isabella Swan." he whispered.

"And I love you, Jacob Black."

Jacob pressed his forehead to hers. And they lay there smiling at each other, like two people in love. After all, they are.

* * *

**A/N: Where do I come up with these comparisons? I don't know, because I was asking myself the same thing as I was writing it. Anyway, I know I got a little sappy on you guys at the end, but everybody needs a little romance? But anyway, um, I feel like I have something else to say, but I can't remember. So, I hope you guys enjoyed. This is probably the last chapter. Most definitely likely. Um, leave me reviews and favorites and whatnot, because they make me happy when I sneak to my inbox during school. :] **


End file.
